The Sky and His Sun
by Sawada Kyoko
Summary: Tsuna had regretted for letting Kyoko go and married with Haru. He wanted to fix back his mistakes after Haru leaves him due to her fears for the Mafia world. But what if Kyoko didn't accept his love because she wanted her best friends to get back together again? Will Kyoko realized that Tsuna had been loving her all along? 2795, slight bashing of 2786.


**A/N: I should actually do my 6996 version of 'Better than Revenge'… ==" *sigh* But I wrote this up first… Ugh… just… enjoy it, okay? XD**

* * *

**The Sky and His Sun**

* * *

Tears were running down from the Mafioso's eyes unstoppable. His hand gripped tightly around the crumpled letter that his wife had leaved behind before she was gone from his life.

He couldn't believe it…

She said that she loves him. She said that she will always be there for him whenever he needed her. She said that she's willing to accept him even if he might have changed into a monster one day. But then… why… at the moment when he opened his eyes, she wasn't there next to him and the ward board in their room was in a mess…?

'Lies… I fall into her lies… I used to think that she loves me… just like how she used to say in the past… I can't believe it… she will leaves me… just like this…' he thought as he gritted his teeth. He felt so painful to know that the woman he had come so far loving will betray and leave him behind, just like this.

* * *

_"W-Why are you asking for a divorce?" he asked, as he was shocked when his wife barged into his office and told him that they are going to divorce. The brunette woman stared back at him blankly before she let out a sigh._

_"Tsuna-san… Haru is tired of living in this mafia life. Haru used to think that she will try to accept this kind of life… for Tsuna-san's sake. But Haru couldn't stand it anymore! Haru's friends… family… they are all starting to avoid Haru! A-And… Tsuna-san, you've changed! Tsuna-san isn't the caring and loving Tsuna-san Haru used to know anymore! Haru doesn't want this kind of life ! Haru want the peaceful and happy life that Haru used to have!"_

_Tsuna quickly stood up from his seat and make his way towards the screaming brown haired girl before pulling her into his embrace. He winced when Haru punched him reputably on his chest before tightening his embrace, avoiding the brunette girl from continuing hurting him and herself._

_"Please… Haru…" he whispered under his breath as he run his fingers through her short locks. "I can't… I can't live without you. What am I going to do if you leave me… just like the others? You say that you will stay by my side no matter what… why are you breaking your own promise right now?!" He couldn't hold back his pain and exclaimed out. _

_Almost immediately, the brunette girl stopped her harsh actions, before she started to sob into his chest. Tsuna sighed when he notice the girl had finally calmed down. He rubbed her back comfortably as he muttered apologizes to her._

* * *

"Maybe… she is really stressed up with this kind of life. Damn it… I know that I shouldn't have dragged her into this…" he mumbled under his breath as he clutched his head, tears were unconsciously slipping out from his eyes.

Suddenly, the door knocked and the Mafioso quickly wiped his tears away. "W-Who is it?" he managed to stuttered out in his broken voice.

The door opened and Tsuna widened his eyes when he saw Kyoko standing in front of him. "It's me… Tsuna-kun."

"K-Kyoko-chan…" he called out in surprise of seeing the orange head.

Kyoko looked at him worriedly when she caught a glimpse of the brunette wiping his tears. She closed the door and made her way towards the brunette.

"I… just heard that you and everyone have returned… so I just come to see if you're okay." She muttered as she took her seat in front of the brunette.

"So… you've heard… about it…" he said as he looked at anywhere but her caramels. He seriously couldn't face her now… after what had just happened to her best friend… and what he had done in his mission.

_'Tsuna-san, you've changed!'_

He remembered how painful it was when Haru spit those words out from her lips. He knew that it will hurt him even more… if Kyoko said the same words just like Haru does.

"D-Do you regret… for joining Vongola now… when you know that I-I killed someone…?" Kyoko keep silent as she lowered her head, hiding her expression under her bangs. It make Tsuna became more scared as she thought that she might scream at him or even slap him because he know that he deserved it, after dragging both her and Haru into the Mafia world.

But it never came and he was surprised when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, burying his face into a small shoulder.

"E-Eh…?" He said dumbly.

"Tsuna-kun… I'm sorry… that I wasn't there to help you." The orange head said as she hugged him closer, not allowing him to see her expression. She slowly pulled back after a few minutes and Tsuna noticed that her caramels were brimming with tears.

"Kyoko-chan…" he muttered as he unconsciously raised his hand and gently rubbed her tears away with his thumbs. "You shouldn't be blaming yourself… it wasn't your fault… i-it's my fault…" he said lowly, lowering his head as tears tried to escape from his sore eyes. "H-He died… in my arms… just like that… I-I killed him! I killed him with my own hands! I should have been the one who had to apologize to you, after what I had done to Haru!" he said louder than he intended before he pulled his hands away from her face.

She shouldn't get so close to him after what he had done.

His hands were already soaked with someone's blood. He doesn't want to taint her and make her lose her sanity, just like how he had done to Haru.

"Don't… apologize…" Kyoko whispered, making the brunette surprised. "Because… I know you didn't mean to kill him… you… just wanted to protect those you cared…"

Tsuna was speechless and became even surprised when Kyoko took his hand and allowed it to caress her cheek. "I don't think you've changed… Tsuna-kun… you… are still the caring and loving Tsuna-kun I know…" she said gently as a smile spread on her face. "I know… because… I could feel it… just by this hand of yours that had protected many peoples from danger… including me."

Kyoko's smile widened as she remember how Tsuna had saved her countless times with his pair of strong and warm hands. Those memories always make her smile and sad at the same time, when she realized that in real life, Tsuna only looked at her as a 'friend'.

Meanwhile, Tsuna felt himself was slowly calming down from Kyoko's comforted words. He gently closed his eyes before pulling himself back into the warm embrace of Kyoko's arms.

_'Why… why did she always manage to calm me down… when nobody can…? It had always been like this… no matter it's in the past or right now…'_ The brown haired Mafioso felt his nerves relaxed as he wrapped himself around the orange head's warmth. _'I… guess I kind of know it now…'_ he smiled for the first time that day and it's all thanks to _her_, the girl who had always been his sun all along. _'I… had loves her longer before I start to loves Haru… Kyoko-chan is always there for me when I needed her. Haru left me because of her fears for the Mafia world… but Kyoko… she's always there, standing in front of me and giving me comforts even in the darkest time…'_

"Kyoko…" he called out as he pulled himself away from her embrace and stared deeply into her caramels. "I'm sorry that all along… I had ignored you… and pushed you away. I realized that I couldn't forget you even when I'm already married with Haru. I… I didn't know how to describe my feelings right now… but I guess… all along, I only had my eyes set on you and no one else. Haru had leaves me… because she said I've changed and she's scared with this kind of life… but you… you are always here with me... comforting me… Kyoko… you are…"

_You had always been my one and only…_

"… my sun…" he whispered the last part, making the orange head widened her eyes from his sudden confession. She stared at him in disbelief as he held her hand. "I promise that… from now on, I'll never hide my feelings for you anymore... I'll love you more than anyone in this world… so… can you give me a chance…?"

Kyoko bite her lips, fighting the urge of nodding her head. This is her best friend's husband for god sake! She couldn't just go nodding her head and said 'I do!'. She never expected something like this will happen! But what if she really did give him a chance…?

"I…"_ I will… Tsuna-kun…_ "I… can't…"

_We can never be together... because you're Haru-chan's husband... and she will still be needing you in her life..._

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Me: WHY?! WHY DID YOU REJECT HIM, KYOKO?! *shake the poor orange head***

**Kyoko: Author-san! You're the one who wrote it! Why are you blaming me now?! OAO**

**Me: *blink, blink* E-Eh…? OvO" You're right… tehehe…**

**Tsuna: *sigh* =_= Great. Another author who likes to torture my life.**

**Me: Eh? OvO Did you say something, Tsunayoshi-kun~? *dark smirk***

**Tsuna: *shivered* N-Nothing… madam…**

**Me: *huff* Fine… readers! Review if you want to see Kyoko accepting Tsuna's confession!**


End file.
